Switching sides
by Billabong369
Summary: When Austin wants to surprise ally with the "best birthday present ever" what does he do, he finds her sister. But his actions will lead him to discover things about ally that he never knew. There can never be more than one way of living you know. There will be Auslly!
1. Sunny

I am kind of trying to figure out how this works still, so I will definitely update as soon as I get the hang of it.

**so this story is and austin and ally fanfiction kind of crossover with divergent. But it is just the factions, not the characters. but other wise it isn't really like divergent. I don't know we will have to see where this story takes us. Hope it's great. My teachers say I have a knack for writing stories.**

**I sadly don't own divergent or austin and ally or any other thing or concept that you recognize from the world. But the plots mine!**

* * *

Austin's pov.

So today's ally's birthday. I got her something really special, and I know she will love it. Well actually it is not an it. It's a her. Ally got separated from her sister Sunny at a young age. All I know, it that ally always seems torn up about it when ever the topic comes up, and Trish always smacks me in the face. I am so excited to see what she thinks about her present! I think that she will be really happy to see her sister again. Oh! Here she comes now!

"Hey ally! How's your birthday been!"

"Fine thanks for asking."

"Why don't we go up to the practice room so I can give you your present!"

"Awww! Austin you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Yes I did! Plus your going to love this!" I say, but inside it sound more like. "Why the hell didn't you just get her jewelry! Every girl likes jewelry!"

I open the door to the practice room behind me, and ally looks in.

"Surprise!" I hear Sunny call out.

"happy birthday!" I scream.

But ally does not look happy. She seems almost rigid. Then she does just about the most unexpected thing I can think of. She pivots on her heals, jumps over the railing on landing, hurls herself towards the ground floor.

Ally's pov.

Today's my birthday! Yes! Austin texted me to meet him at sonic boom, so I am heading over there now. As I'm walking, I spot some people from my faction. I wish austin was born into a faction, then I could tell he everything, and maybe he would understand. I send a wave there way and keep walking. Today I am wearing my black top, just to make myself feel more at home. Most of the time, I don't wear any colors that symbolize my faction, otherwise I would be quickly labeled as a goth. So what dauntless likes the color black. It shouldn't matter. Oh there's Sonic Boom!

"Hey ally! How's your birthday been!" He asks

"Fine thanks for asking." I reply with a smile plasters on my face.

"Why don't we go up to the practice room so I can give you your present!"

"Awww! Austin you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Yes I did! Plus your going to love this!"

He opens the door to the practice room behind him, and I look in.

"Surprise!" I hear Sunny call out.

"happy birthday!" He screams to me.

I almost faint from shock. That's my sister. Right in front of me. The one that left me. She even promised me she would transfer into dauntless with me. She never did. She chose to stay in Amity. She left me to fend for myself, so that's what I did. I quickly think of an escape route, but the only one that comes to me will be risky. Austin will most definitely discover what I am. And that I am not part of this human nature. I am apart of the factions. But it's the only way I can go that I know she won't go, giving me a head start. So I pivot on my heals, grab the railing, and jump over.

* * *

**Ok so first EVER chapter. What do ya think. Bad, good, keep going, this story sucks, stop while your ahead? I must know! Reviews are sorta cool. Cause like how else am I going to know if you like it and I should keep going or not...**

**love ya! Emma**

**p.s. if you haven't read the book divergent yet, read it. And here is the low down on factions.**

**Dauntless is brave**

**Amity is kind**

**Erudite is intelligent**

**Abnegation is selfless**

** and**

** Candor is honest**

**you have to follow what your faction believes in, and that who you are.**

**faction before blood**

**p.p.s. If you have read the first book, _four plus six forever!_**


	2. Dissolving the past

**Hey guys, so i decide to write another chapter because I was like trying to find where review are for a while, so I just gave up, and thought some one must have liked it, so why not keep going. So this is Chapter 2 in Switching sides. This one will be longer then the others.**

**I don't own austin and ally or divergent or any other thing you recognize. The story line is mine though!**

* * *

Ally's pov.

I land with a large thud on the floor of Sonic Boom, making my landing echo throughout the room, and I take of running. Ignoring the pain in my shoulder from the hard landing, and recently being shot, I sprint to the entrance to Dauntless compound, and I hear Sunny's foot steps behind me as I try and get away from her. She has always been faster then me, but I've gotten faster over the two years that we've been separated. Austin would be pissed at me by now for not telling him, and he most likely won't be talking to me for a while. I also told him that Sunny and I where separated at a young age, but I lied. Like I said, I haven't seen her since the Choosing ceremony, and I don't intend to see her much longer.

"Ally stop! I just want to talk to you!" She yells as I sprint across the long field to the train tracks.

"I have nothing to say to you!" I yell back at her.

"Ally wait!" Austin yells. I stop abruptly. He came after me? I turn around and Sunny slams into me, but much to her and Austin's surprise, I don't fall over, I don't even stumble, I am like a rock.

"Why did you run of like that? Why did you jump over the railing? You could have died!" He screams at me.

And thats it. I break down crying, falling to my knees. Sunny kneels down next to me, and hugs me. I just sit there in the mud bawling my eyes out. When I finally calm down, She starts apologizing. She tells me she never planned to even transfer. It was an empty promise.

"I was hoping to tell you before the ceremony, but I never got the chance!" She says, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

I am at a loss for words. "I'm not really mad you know." I speak suddenly.

"Really?"

"No, I just was upset that we didn't get to stay together. I just wanted to be with you." "I'm sorry, I just couldn't bear the thought of hurting people! It's so cruel!"

"You really do belong in Amity you know." I say laughing. "I was just mad and upset that you didn't choose dauntless. I had already made my choice, and was sitting down, when I heard him announce "Sunny Dawson, Amity.""

"I just. uh. I just want to keep people happy, but I guess I didn't really do that considering we're having this conversation." She admits.

"It's fine, really. I'm just happy that your happy."

"Good, so sisters?" She asks me extending out her pinky finger.

"Sisters." I reply taking it in my own. We giggle and hug each other.

"Woah, woah, woah, hang on a second. I need to process this." Austin speaks up from behind me. "So your part of the factions?!"

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you Austin. My mom told me that no one would want to be friends with me if I told my secret, so she made me promise not to tell anyone, even you."

"And not only that but your part of dauntless?!" He screams "Y-y-yes" I stutter and take a step back.  
Austin's Pov.

No way. There is no possible way that goody two-shoes Ally Dawson was from dauntless. Maybe amity, but it sounds like thats where they came from. I am so confused.

"So that little shy girl I've known for 13 years was a fake!" I yell.  
"Austin, I'm so sorry. Technically, I have only been dauntless for two years. I transferred

from Amity."

"Oh! So you didn't consult me, your best friend, about making the biggest decision of your life! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry! Ok! What else can I say! It's not my fault I knew you wold act like this!" She screamed.

I am beyond angry, I am furious. No, I am beyond furious, I am infuriated. How could she not tell me, her best friend! I can't believe her! Oh. How am I just realizing this now! Of course she wouldn't want to tell me. She wouldn't want to tell anyone. Except maybe Trish.

"You know what? It shouldn't matter. I just feel so out of the loop now. I thought I knew you like the back of my hand, but I guess I was wrong." I say with a shaky laugh.

"Come with me and Sunny." Ally says. "I want to show you my faction, now that you know the truth."

"Um I allowed in?"

"Of course you are. Now come on, the train will be here any second." She says glancing at her watch.

"All right, where's the station?"

Sunny and Ally turn to each and laugh. "Station? What would you need a station for?" Ally says between giggles.

"To get on the train." I say. I would think she of all people would know this. "Dauntless don't use stations." Sunny says. "They just jump on."  
"What!" I practically scream.  
"Come on scaredy cat." Ally says.

She brings me over to the side of the tracks, and we wait. Sunny stands next to Ally, and they try and catch up on two years of being apart. When the train comes, It doesn't even slow down. Ally nods and says something to me but I can't hear her. Then she starts running along side of the train. I follow suite, and she grabs a handle and pulls herself in. I reach my hand out, grab the handle and pull myself in. Sunny then swings in behind me, and were off.

* * *

**So I think that this is a better chapter then the last one, and I think that I really like where this story is leading. And yes Twilightlover7856 Tris and Tobias will be in the next chapter! Reviews are cool. Thanks! Emma**


	3. Brothers and Sisters

**Hey guys, so here is the third chapter of switching sides! Hope you like it! Tris and Tobias will be in this chapter! Yay finally! So I am going to try a weird combo in this chapter for relationships, but it's going to be that bad. You'll get it soon enough. Read on my fellow fanfictioners! (Like my word use!) (Don't mind my bad grammar and spelling. It's always this bad.)**

**I don't own Austin and ally, or divergent, or anything else you recognize, except the plot line that's mine!**

* * *

Ally's pov.

I fix my shirt, and go over to the edge of the train. Grabbing the handle, I lean my body out the side and wait until I can see the city approaching. But I never get the chance to see it, because almost immediately, Austin grabs my hips and pulls me back into the train car.

"What do you think you're doing! You could fall out!" He yells.

I roll my eyes at him. "Austin I've done this hundreds of times! Nothings going to happen to me. Look we're getting close to the city!" I say, and lean my body out the train car again.

Austin joins me at the opening, but doesn't hang out quite as much as me. It feels good to show him that I am braver than he is. I point to The factions as we pass them, we still have another minute before we have to jump. I'm taking him in through the net. I figured I would test his bravery.

"Ally, why is the ground getting farther away!" He says inching backward from the doorway.

"Because we have to jump smarty."

"Isn't there another way in!"

"Nope." Lies.

"O-ok."

"Ready Sunny, you can jump first." I tell her.

"Oh, all right." She says approaching the gap.

"Now." I say as she hurls her body to the building, landing safely on the roof.

"Your turn Austin. You have to jump now." I say pushing him to the gap.

He looks scared, but doesn't say anything. He just jumps. He Almost missed the ledge, but managed to get half way on the roof, and pulled himself up the rest of the way. I leap out the train, and land on my feet on the roof, and start walking toward the other side of the roof where we had to jump. Austin just stares at me with a look of shock on his face.

"How does this come so easily to you?" He asks out of breath.

"I don't know, I was just meant to be dauntless." I reply.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this." He says laughing.

"How brave to you think you are Austin. I know Sunny is brave, she just doesn't hurt people."

"I think I'm pretty brave, but I don't think I could kill anyone either. But it's not like you have so we're all on the same page right?"

"What ever suits your fancy."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing! I'm not implying anything!"

"Yes you are! Have you killed somebody!"

"Whhaaaaatttttt! No!" Dang high pitched voice. I think to myself.

"Ally Dawson you have haven't you!"

"Fine, yes, but that was like last year, so it doesn't matter anymore!" I say

"What am I going to do with you." Austin laughs. "So how do we get inside.?"

"You jump." Sunny say getting up on the ledge.

"Won't we die if we jump from this hight?" Austin says shocked.

"No." Sunny and I reply.

I'm on the edge now too.

"Sunny I'm going first. I need you to make sure Austin jumps, ok?"

"Coolio." She says. "Why are me going this way?"

"I want to make sure Austin will survive down there, and this is the best way to prepare him."

"Smart."

"All right, see you down there." I say jumping off backwards.

"Ally wait!" I hear Austin yell from he ledge.

Once I land on the net, I swing myself of the edge, and wait for the others. I hear the sound of feet running up behind me, and I turn around. Tobias and Tris are running to me. They look like they just had a heart attack.

"Oh my god Ally! You scared the hell out of every one the dinning hall." Tris says giving me a hug.

"Sorry, I forgot that you can hear us getting off the train from there."

"Wait who's us?" Tobias asks me.

I hear a loud girly scream coming from above me, as Austin falls through the hole, and onto the net.

"Thats us." I say going over to help Austin down from the net.

I grab his arm, and yank him down from the net, and he lands on his feet. Sunny then comes barreling down through the hole, and lands on her back. She brings her self over the net, and stands next to me.

"Wow. What a rush!" She says beaming.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friends, or I am I going to have to interrogate them." Tobias says next to me, clearly not seeing Sunny yet.

"Relax Tobias, this is my friend Austin, and you know wh-."

"Sunny!" Tobias says running to give her a hug.

"Hey Tobias! Hows life?"

"Pretty great." He says beaming down at her.

"Hi, I'm Tris, nice to meet you." She says extending her hand to Sunny, then to Austin.

"Alls why did you bring him here." Tobias says.

"Because she felt like it!" Austin says, clearly mad at the way Tobias was holding my hand And calling by "his" nickname for me.

"Tobias, He's my best friend. I though he should know who I am, why, does it matter?"

"Well he obviously isn't from the factions, so yea, it does matter." He says glaring at Austin who just stood there smirking.

"Well I didn't mean to tell him, It's a long story. I'll tell you about it tonight. Ok?" I say rubbing my hands down his arms to cool him down.

"Yea, fine."

Austin pulls me aside. "Ally who's this guy? You guys are practically making out with your eyes." He says clearly frustrated.

"Austin, why would I do that. He's my brother."

"Ohhh!" He sighs in realization.

I laugh at him, and turn to talk to Tris.

"Tris this is Sunny," I say gesturing to her. "She's Tobias's and I's sister."

"Good, I was kinda worried there for a second. I thought that maybe they had some thing going on that I didn't know about!" She says putting a hand to her chest.

"You'll never have to worry about that Tris. Theres only room in my heart for one, and that one is you." Tobias says giving her a tender kiss.

"Hey!" Sunny and I yell. Then start cracking up.

"Ewww!" Sunny screams

"Get a room!" I yell smiling

"Get a boyfriend!" Tris yells breaking the kiss.

"Don't get a boyfriend!" Tobias yells, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

I laugh and turn to Austin who is laughing lightly with a smile on his face.

"Come on Austin, let me show you around dauntless!" I say taking his hand in mine.

* * *

**Thats a rap! Ok, so what did you think? I think I'll have the next chapter in Austin's pov. because this chapter was only ally's pov. I don't know. I just put it where it fits. Reviews are coolio. Love you guys! Emma**


	4. Chapter Four

**All right chapter FOUR is a go! See what I did there! This chapter isn't specifically about four, but I want to name the chapter that anyway. Can you guess what I am going to name chapter SEVEN? Or should do SIX? Ha Ha! any ideas for faction nicknames for ally? I can't think of anything good. I think I am going to use this one, but yea. Sorry for the long wait. I just had A LOT going on last weekend, and the week before... I am seriously busy all the time, so don't expect a regular update! All right, here we go!**

* * *

Austin's Pov.

Ally is insane. I don't how she lives here. She literally runs around this place. That wouldn't be a problem, except there is no railings, and the walkway in 200 feet up. I am dizzy just thinking about it! I keep pulling her back to me when ever she gets close to the edge, and she giggles, and wiggles out of my grasp. As we approach what she is describing as "The Pit" some one spots us.

"Hey Gator!" A boy who seems about our age yells to Ally running over to her with open arms. He seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "Where have you been?"

"Hey! I was hanging with Austin for my birthday." She say hugging back.

"Good for you, did you have a good time?"

"Yep!"

"You want to join us for paint balling? We're heading over to the pier, then maybe we can go to the Hancock building for a zip?"

"Tempting, but I promised Austin I would show him around."

He snaps his head up so he is looking at me. I glare at him. Then I recognize who it is. Dallas. He is a kid that goes to our school. He is also on the Varsity team, but he doesn't play too much.

"Crap." He whispers dragging Ally away. She turns away from him, and silently say sorry to me.

A few minutes later she came back over to me, I grab her hand and we continue down the hall way.

"You never told me Dallas was here too." I say as calmly as I can muster.

"I never told you I was here until an few hours ago." She says.

"Where to next?" I decide to change the subject.

"Ummm" She looks around "follow me."

"Were else could I possibly go?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry." I whisper she drags me over to a long hall way. I hear rushing water. I wonder were she's bringing me? We approach a small bridge that seems to only have handles on one side. I don't want to know.

"This is the chasm" Ally says braking the silence. "According to Four it re-" I cut her off.

"Who's Four?"

"My brother? The one you meet like an hour ago?"

"I though his name was To-"

This time she cuts me off. "You can't say that name here. Not with other people around."

"What's the pro-"

"I told you not now! We can discus the topic later."

"Would you stop cutting me off!" I yell

"Not unless you listen to me."

"Has any one ever fallen off of the ledge before?"

"Plenty." Someone jumps every year.

"Why? Is it some kind of dare? The ultimate test of bravery."

"No, if they jump they die. It's almost impossible to survive."

"Oh... What do you mean by almost?"

"Someone jumped and survived once, but they were really torn up. It was a failed suicide."

She's standing really close to the edge, almost like she wants to fall...

"One time during initiation, I didn't want to play paint ball because I was scared that the paint balls would hurt. Eric made me hang over the ledge for 8 minutes because I was being cowardice, and talking back to him. Nearly slipped off, but I was fine. I could do it easy now."

"One question, where can I find this Eric." I say making quote signs with his fingers.

"Austin he's a dauntless leader, you be dead in a second."

"Sure, like you would know."

"Austin I live here, and work with him. I have seen him do it too."

"Ally your not safe here!"

"You can't call me that either! she hisses at me."

"Why not!"

"Like I said before, I'll tell you later. Just call me gator, ok?"

"Yea sure, why?"

"Because that's what almost everyone else calls me, except Tris and Four."

"Why do they get to call you Al-"

"Because they don't say it unless we are alone! Ok!"

"Fine, but this means that you have no excuse to not tell me later."

Ally's Pov.

Dallas pulled me over to the initiation bunks with out a word. He seemed pissed.

"Are you serious!? You can't just bring outsiders in here like it's 'no big deal' he'll humiliate us!" Dallas shouts at me

"Then we'll beat him up." I say simply.

"Gator, we both know you would beat up your boyfriend."

"Why not? He still seems to think that he's was stronger than me. It would be hilarious!"

"Gator." Dallas says seriously.

"Ok ok! but what do you prepose I do?"

"Show him the chasm. Maybe he'll want to leave."

"Fine I will!"

"Wait... your not allowed over there by your self." He says slowly remembering what happened during initiation.

"To late now!" I yell sprinting around the conner, closing and lock the door so he's trapped.

"Gator! Let me the hell out now!" He yells through the door. "No! I am going and you can't stop me!"

"Gator don't you dare walk away!"

"I'm leaving!"

"If you ju-" His voice to far away for me hear the end of his sentence, even if I do know what he was going to say.

once I join up with Austin again, I bring him to the chasm. While we are talking, I lean over the edge more, I just want release some times... I decide to tell him something that may or may not have been such a great idea.

"Someone jumped and survived once, but they were really torn up. It was a failed suicide." I might be lying, but I would never tell him that person was me.

"Who was it? Do I know them?"

"Yea..."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I don't think they would be very happy if I did."

_Just tell him, I don't mind._

Ms. Pennyworth?

_Yes Ally dear..._

Are you here to convince me not to jump again?

_Ally. You were lucky that time. You WON'T be lucky again. I promise._

But this is something I have to do.

_Ally you aren't the same girl you were two years ago. You ranked first in your initiation, you faced, and overcame your worst fear, and you were strong enough to survive a __jump that no one ever has before. You are not Allison any more. Your Gator. A rough and tumble, brave, beautiful grown up girl._

You always know what to say Ms. Pennyworth.

"Gator!" Austin shouts, "snap out of it!"

"Huh? Sorry."

"It's fi-" He gets cut off by a voice from around the corner.

"Gator stop!" Dallas yells.

Dallas Pov. (Didn't see that coming did ya?)

Gator locks me in the initiate bunk room and walks away.

"I have to out of here." I whisper to myself. I know she'll jump. There's no denying it. Then I hear a loud crash outside the door.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" I yell against the door.

"Dal?" Says a voiced I'd recognize anywhere.

"Cass!" I yell. "Gator locked me in!"

"Hang on." She mumbled, I hear he fumbling with her keys. She drops them. "Shit!"

One of the keys slides under the door.

"Cass it's in here!" I yell sliding it back to her. She shoves the key in the door and opens it so I can see her.

"Gators at the chasm." I say, fear written all over my face.

"WHAT!?" She screams.

"We need to find Four and Six." I tell her. "Like, now."

"Okay, I'll check the pit, you go to their apartment."

"Meet me back here."

"K" She says running off.

I scramble over to my instructors apartment. When I get there, they are just walking in. "Four! Six!" I yell.

They turn around abruptly.

"Dallas whats g-" Six starts, but I cut her off.

"Gators at the chasm."

"WHAT!?" They shout. They sprint past me, and I run to catch up with them.

"We need to meet Cassidy back at the initiates bunk room first."

"No." Four says sternly.

I understand his panic. Gator is his only sister, and I don't expect him to be scared of almost losing her again. As we round the corner to the chasm I yell.

"Gator stop!" They both spin on their heels to see me. Four and Six come barreling behind me. Six stops next to me with a terrified look on her face, and four keeps running. He slams into her, and the fall to the floor with him pinning her down. Austin just puts his hands up, and walks slowly backwards towards me. Cassidy rounds the corner, and stops next to me in tears. It really does pain me to see her like this. Ally has tears welling up in her eyes and they softly fall to the floor.

"Dallas how did you get out." She says choking on her tears.

"I found him." Cassidy pips up.

"Why wont you let me fall!" She screams at Four.

"I'm not losing you again!" He yells back.

"Losing her?" Austin whisper from next to me. He's talking to himself. "What?" a single tear rolls off his cheek.

"You didn't tell him?" I question her.

"Didn't tell me what?" Austin says

"Aust-" Gator starts

"What didn't you tell me Ally!"

"Stop calling me that!" She screams.

Then it clicks. She doesn't want to be called Ally, because thats who she is trying to get rid of. She doesn't want to be the scared, fake, breakable little girl anymore. She mentally can't take it anymore.

"Austin don't you get it!" She says. "That story I told you. That person was me. Ever wonder why I wouldn't tell you REAL reason I was out of school so long? I was hospitalized for seven months!"

"What!" Austin whispers shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ally's dead." She says plainly. "And Gator will be too."

That caught my attention. She knees Four where the sun don't shine, and slaps his face. Hard. He rolls off groaning. Jumping up, she runs over to the railing, and jumps over.

"Ally!" We all scream.

"no, No, NO, NO!" Four screams.

He leans over the railing looking down. He breaths a sigh of relief and turns toward us.

"She hit the ledge again."

"Oh thank god!" Six lets out a breath she had be holding.

"How is that good?!" Austin screeches, his voice cracking.

Four grabs his shirt and slams him against the wall.

"That means she'll live." He says, his voice dangerously low.

* * *

_So by hitting the ledge first, it slowed her fall to the rocks And she didn't land nearly as hard. So she's just hurt. Maybe... They can tell she hit the ledge first, because her shoe came of when she hit it and it is still there. Along with some blood._

* * *

**Ok, so again I am extremely sorry for not updating! I had like 20 million things on my plate. I should be updating more regularly now. Ok, so I may or may not put a little twist in here... Tell me what you think. I gave you a longer chapter to make for the time gap. And here's the deal...**

**Tris was in Ally's, Cassidy's, and Dallas's initiation class. **

**Tobias is Ally's brother, and he is not a huge fan of Austin. **

**Austin and Ally are dating, and Cass and Dal are also dating. **


	5. Connecting the Dots

**All right chapter 5! I can't believe my story actually has made it this far! You guys do like it right? No more waiting! Lets Write!  
**

**P.S. I don't own anything but the story line! Sadly...**

* * *

Ally's Pov

Everything's a blur. My brother rolls off me with a groan, and I get up. I sprint over to the railing, and with out looking back, I jump again. I feel suspended, and memories flash before my eyes.

_Flash back_

_"Toby stop!" I giggles as my brother tickles me while screaming the happy birthday song at the top of his lungs._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" He finishes, Sunny joining him._

_"Are you leaving?" I says seriously to him._

_"I'm not sure yet. I just don't think I could leave you guys." He whispers moving the hair out of my eyes._

_"No you need to get out." Sunny says seriously. "Sunny's right Toby. You have to leave."_

_"Ally if I leave, he's going to turn on you two." He yells at me almost in tears. "And I would be able to live with my self!"_

_"Well to bad." Sunny says "Cause you're transferring."_

_"Fine. But if he hurts you so help me!" He starts, but the door swings open cutting him off. Marcus stands on the other side of the door way, belt in hand._

_"I have a present for you birthday girl." He sneers at me. "Move boy!" He shouts at Toby. Sunny has already hidden under the bed, shaking uncontrollably. Tobias moves aside, because he knows there's nothing he can do._

_"Leave!" Marcus shouts in his face. Toby leans down so he's facing the space under the bed. "Come on Sunny." He says calmly. She pulls herself from under the bed and sprints out, him following wearily behind her. They all know whats about to happen. _

_"Turn around bitch!" He screams at me._

_I turn around. I know it's a stretch, but I don't take my shirt off. Bad choice._

_"Take the shirt off bitch!" He screams whipping the belt on her back. "This is for your own good." She's heard those words too many times._

_I pull the shirt over my head, but before I can get it all the way off, he hits me again. I crie out in pain, and he hits me again, again, again, again. I'm racking in tears on the floor. I sit up, and turn around._

_"I'm not done with you yet!" He yells, whipping me in the face. I fall unconscious. _

_End flash back_

I remember so many good things too, like being second in my class, only to Tris. And meeting Austin for the first time. I never realized how many good memories I have of us.

Then I hit the ledge.

God Damn it! I think, before blacking out.

Fours Pov.

I drop Austin, and rush over to the path that leads to the bottom of the chasm. Ally's laying, feet in the water, her back bleeding, knocked out cold. This brings back horrible memories. I lift her up, and carry her back up the trail. Austin is curled in a fetal position on the floor where I left him. Sunny came running in.

"I heard screaming." She says, then spots me. "Oh my god." Her hands fly to her mouth, and she stumbles backward.

"Sunny, I'll explain everything later, just get him out of here!" I roar at her, kicking Austin with my foot.

"Yea, ok." She whispers kneeling down next to him."

I race to the infirmary with the group trailing behind me. I fly by Uriah. "Is that Gator?" He yells running to catch up with me.

I nod my head furiously while picking up speed, leaving him in the dust.

"Chris!" I scream busting through the infirmary doors.

She looks up from the desk and screams.

"What happened!"

"Just get me a room god damn it!"

She runs over to the next hall way, and opens a door. She ushers me to set her on the bed, and doctors flood into the room. I end up getting pushed back into the hall.

"No! I have to say with her!" I scream, tears threatening to fall. No. Tobias Eaton doesn't cry. Ever.

"Four! Snap out of it!" Christian yells slapping me in the face. I breath in and out.

"They're trying to keep her stable. What happened?" She's calming down. Then everyone bursts into the room.

"What happened to Gator?" Uriah comes up to me in rage.

"She jumped again."

"What! Why?!" He almost in tears. Christina gasps.

"Ask buck-o over there." I say nodding my head toward Austin.

"What the hell did you do outsider!?" He screams slamming him up against the wall.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" He whines, and Uriah pushes him hard, fist pushing into his throat.

"I asked you a question." He growls.

"I couldn't tell you, because I don't even know!" Austin wheezes.

"Thats not an answer!" Uriah's voice rises as he slams him onto the wall again.

"I didn't even know she was suicidal!" Austin yells in Uriah's face.

"Over course not." Uriah sneers dropping him and turning towards me. "How is she?"

"I'm thinking the same thing." I reply, Tris comes over and hugs me.

"God damn it!" He yells turning to punch the wall. "SHIT!"

"Yea, not such a good idea." I snicker. She giggles into the crook of my neck.

"Whats going on in here?" Zeke says opening the doors. "Who's that guy?" He points at Austin.

"Gators no longer boyfriend."

"Ha!" Austin's head shoots up. "We're still dating. Your wrong."

"Well now your not. I breaking you up."

"Why are you breaking them up exactly." Zeke says confused.

"It's his fault she in there."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Zeke steps closer to me.

"She tried to jump again Zeke! I don't know what to do anymore!" I whisper.

"No." He says in disbelief. "What did you do!" He screams at Austin.

"I did do anything!"

"What did she say right before she jumped." He turns back to me again. Dallas speaks up.

"Austin called her Ally and she got pissed."

"Why would he do that?"

"Thats her real name." I say.

"Wait. What faction is she from..." Shoot, he's connecting the dots.

"We're all from Amity" Sunny says.

"Well you are, obviously." Uriah says walking up next to his brother. "But what about Four and his sister?" He's pushing the limit. But I really think it's time I opened up a little bit.

"She is my sister. I have two."

Dallas does a spit take. "What!?"

"So your from Amity?" Zeke laughs.

"You were in my initiation class, you should know this. Ezekiel." I smirk, he hates his full name.

He growls at me. Then smirks back. "So did you ever have Amity babble. Cause that would explain Gators."

"No I never had any Amity babble in me."

"So if your from Amity, and so is Gator and Sunny, Then you must be Tobias Eaton, and Allison Eaton from the papers!" Uriah starts out slow, then ends up talking loudly, and pointing at me, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Are they true." He frowns.

"Yea. The papers are true." I scratch the back of my neck.

Sunny tenses and the doors open again. She must still be going through shit at home. Mr. and Mrs. Moon walk in. They are dauntless leaders, but they live in the non-faction city Miami with their son. He doesn't know that they work here.

"We heard Gator jumped again." Mr. Moon speaks quickly. "Is she alright?"

Austin pokes his head up. "Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" He says surprised, slowly standing up.

"Austin!" They say surprised.

Mike and Mimi's Pov.

Oh shit...

* * *

**Yea! Chapter five is done! Sorry for the cliffy. I just got tired for writing, and the next chapter is going to be intense. Most of it will be from Ally's Pov, but It will start off with Four's Pov. There's still a twist coming up! Review Pretty please! Love ya! Emma.**

**Also JSYK (just so you know)**

**Don't get too attached to anyone in this story. Probably should have told you that earlier, but I like to keep it real sooooo... ya... **


	6. The Awakening

**I don't own Divergent or Austin and Ally, or any other thing that you recognize! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov!**

I can here voices around me.

But I can't see anything.

I feel everything their doing.

Hooking my body up to different machines.

Why couldn't I have just died.

What's wrong with me...

The darkness is taking over again.

I don't want it to.

2 days later...

My eyes flutter open. Then slam shut again. I groan. The lights to strong.

"Hey girly." A giggle voice says next to me.

I can tell it's Sunny's voice from the way she giggles, it's almost too obvious.

"Hi." I croak out. Ugh, my throat hurts! "Water."

"Mmhhhmm." She says slowly grabbing he water bottle from the chair she was most likely sitting in.

I drink it slowly, the relief washing through my body.

"Do you want me to go get everybody?"

"Ok." Everyone is here? Why are the here, I'm not that important...

She walks out the door, leaving it quiet despite the machines beeping at me.

Tobias rushed through the door.

"Ally." He breaths. It looks like he's been hitting something, his knuckles are bloody, and he has sweat drenching his shirt that's sticking to his abs.

"What happened to you?" I try sitting up. I yelp in pain and cringe.

"Nothing, nothing important happened." He helps me lay back down.

"You're lying." I state plainly looking into his eyes.

"Don't do that again." He says staring right back at me.

"I make no promises."

He's getting angry, I can tell. He is gripping the sides of the bed so hard, his knuckles are turning white, minus the blood splattered over them, which is peeling off.

Tris, Austin, and Sunny walk in.

"Four honey, let go." Tris tells him, he doesn't listen.

"I'm not moving until she promises not to do it again." He growls looking at me. I stare back, a strait look on my face.

"God damn it!" He screams turning and hitting the wall with his fist. He slides down against it slowly. Crying. I have never seen my brother cry before. Ever. Tris sits down with him, cradling him in her arms. She's whispering in his ear. I can tell she's mentally breaking apart to though.

"Ally what are you doing to yourself?" Austin whispers touching his hand to me cheek softly.

"Get out!" Tobias screams. The comment is obviously directed towards Austin.

He starts to pull his hand off, but I put mine hand over his and pull it back to my face.

"I love you." I whisper to him. I can feel myself slipping.

"I love you too." He says back, tears silently slipping down his face

I smile. "I love you Sunny."

"I love you more." She's in tears now.

"I love you Toby." I say almost not audible.

His head shoots up, his eyes meeting my gaze. And my heart stops.

* * *

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**  
** Ok. So very very short chapter. But I had to do this. It just seemed to fit better You'll see! Reviews are great! Love you all! Emma **


	7. Lost Cause

**Ok so chapter seven... I am sorry I have so busy with finals, and my english plus my Spanish teacher is loading me up with last minute projects. And I still have math homework... SO couldn't update. Also just wanted to let you know I would be updating any more until I get some reviews or something... Sometimes I think you guys don't read it! I mean. Is it that bad... you should at least tell me if it sucks, cause I will just stop writing all together it you don't like my story... Or I could just put it up for adoption. But I don't know how to do that, so it might be out of the question... Thanks! Onward with the story!**

* * *

Fours Pov.

Sunny walks out of Ally's room. I barely notice. I strike the wall with my fist again. Maybe, just maybe I can crack the cement...

"She's awake." Sunny smiles at me.

Thats enough for me, I bursting through her hospital door, I stare at her. Battered, bruised, beaten, bloody. She looks at me concerned.

"What happened?" She glances at my hands. I resist the urge to laugh. She can't possibly be thinking about if I'm ok or not right now.

"Nothing, nothing happened." I answer quickly.

"You're lying." She states plainly. Her eyes boring a hole into mine.

"Don't do that again." I say attempting to return the gaze.

"I make no promises."

I am pissed. How can she want to leave me like this? I am so mad that I end up griping the metal bar so hard, I think I might brake it. Good... Just like she's breaking my heart right now.

Tris, Austin, and Sunny walk in slowly behind me. Tris walks up next to a places a small hand on my arm. My biceps tensing more then they already are.

"Four honey, let go." Tris whispers in my ear.

"I'm not moving until she promises not to do it again." I whimper, a slight growl emanating at the end of my sentence.

She just looks back at me, no emotion in her pale face.

"God damn it!" I scream turning and hitting the wall with my fist. I can feel myself slide down against it slowly. Crying. I don't think I have ever cried in front of any one except Tris and Marcus. Tris sits down with me, and picks me up into her arms. She's whispering into my ear, but I can't make out anything. I can tell she's mentally breaking apart to though.

"Ally what are you doing to yourself?" Austin whimpers to Ally, making a gesture that I can't make out towards her.

"Get out!" I shriek at him.

Austin moves his hand, and Ally grabs it.

"I love you." She whispers to him. She is getting noticeably paler by the second. I think nothing of it.

Bad idea.

"I love you too." He croaks back.

She cracks a small smile.

"I love you Sunny." She turns her head towards our sister.

"I love you more." Sunny is in tears now.

"I love you Toby." She tells me, almost not audible.

I snap my head up, and I meet he gaze. It's teary. And her eyes fluter closed.

At first I don't understand what's going on. But then the heart monitor starts Slowing down. A little quicker than to my liking...

I jump up, and shove Austin out of the way. I grab Ally face gently.

"Ally!" I yell at her. Again, again, again.

She can't hear me.

She's gone.

I choke on my own tears, and start screaming at the top of my lungs into the mattress that the front of body has just collapsed onto. Tris and Sunny yank me back. Unfortunately, the both of them are strong together then me.

"No!" I am sobbing uncontrollably now.

Doctors flood in behind me, trying to get to her.

I hear a firm "Clear!" before the door shuts, And I'm still screaming and waling like an infant.

"Four whats going on? Why are you crying? You never cry! Your scaring me!" Uriah asks me, his voice rising with each word.

I fall into Tris, and the tears fall more rapidly, if that even possible. I can hardly hear Tris talking to Uriah over my blubbering.

"She flat lined."

Uriah slumps against the wall, and lets the tears come.

"I love you more Alls." I murmur to myself. "More than you could ever know."

* * *

**Ok! I know that this is a short one too, but I need to put in Tobias's thoughts, and Next chapter some stuff will go down with Austin's parents. Like I said before, I can't give you anymore chapters if your not even reading, because it has come to my attention that not many people are reading it. so this will be the last chapter, until i get like 5-10 new reviews from DIFFERENT people. Thanks! Sorry for the bummer news!**

**Peace out girl scout!**

**Emma your (Apparently not so amazing) Author. **


End file.
